


if you love all of me, maybe i can love all of you too

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, post-Oblivio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: All she wants is to be loved.But even she knows that she already is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy, please leave comments below!

Marinette sighed as she collapsed on her bed, eyes still locked on her phone. The only artificial light in her room was coming from it as she studied every single detail about the picture. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that somehow, when she had lost her memory, she had kissed Chat Noir.

She narrowed her eyes, zooming in on their interlocked lips. She let out a little groan as she rolled onto her stomach, and pushed her face into her pillow. It wasn’t fair. Life really wasn’t hair. The boy she wanted to kiss liked Kagami. The boy who actually kissed her is a pun-loving boy who loves her alter-ego.

All she really wanted, Marinette thought as she turned over in bed, allowing the air to enter her stinging lungs, was someone who loved her for all of her.

An invasive thought entered her head before she could stop. That thought was _Maybe Chat could._ Because, really, why else would she have kissed him? They had to have revealed their identities to each other, they had to have talked, and they had to have…they had to have…she squeezed her eyes shut.

They had to have fallen in love with each other.

A part of Marinette, a tiny part, had always known that she could fall in love with Chat Noir. An even smaller part of her knew it could happen very easily.

So that was a problem. The thing about the kiss was that it meant that she loved all of Chat and he loved all of her.

But she also loved Adrien. But he loved Kagami. So should she just give up on me and turn to the one person who seemed to be capable of knowing all of her and love all of her? Or should she keep trying? Or maybe she should do nothing.

That seemed to be the only viable option, as she turned back and pushed her face into the pillow.

A small voice spoke from above her. “Marinette, just take a deep breath. Also please stop doing that.”

The girl resisted for a few more seconds before she finally turned to look at her kwami. “Tikki, don’t you understand that my life is completely ruined?”

“How is it ruined, Marinette? It’s okay that you kissed Chat Noir! You don’t even remember it. There are worse things in the world,” Tikki said, giving the teenager an exasperated look.

“Well, maybe that’s the problem,” Marinette sighed as she shut her eyes again.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that maybe I want to remember being in love with Chat Noir and what it felt like to kiss him,” the teenager blurted out before she could stop herself. Then she slapped her hands over her mouth as a flush came over her face.

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki said before she patter Marinette’s head. “I think this is something you just have to figure out for yourself.” With that, the swami flew away leaving Marinette to suffer to her thoughts again.

But the longer she lay in bed, and the longer she stared at the picture, the cloud of black surrounding her seemed to grow larger and larger.

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore, and she got up and went out to her balcony.

There, everything seemed to quiet down. The stars twinkled at her, and the city lights beamed at her. Marinette leaned her cheek against her hand as she stared out at the city. It seemed unfair that Hawkmoth was capable of ruining her life in so many ways. In every way possible, it seemed.

The wind blew in her hair and she felt a chill blow through her, imagining Chat’s fingers running through her hair.

Except that wasn’t right, because that had never happened, and it never would. Marinette shook her head as a blush came over her face.

And yet…she lifted a hand slowly to her face. Then, gingerly, she brushed her fingers over her mouth. Her eyes fluttered close and she pictured he was right there in front of her.

Chat Noir, smiling at her, a question in his eyes that only Marinette could answer. Then she did, and he was holding her softy as he kissed her. When he pulled away, it was Adrien smiling at her.

Her eyes opened suddenly and Marinette shook her head rapidly. Those were two different boys. She shouldn’t be thinking things like that.

Right?

She was startled by a black shadow moving several buildings ahead of her. A smile came over Marinette’s face when she realized it was Chat Noir.

He paused and looked at her. Even from the distance she could see his bright eyes, the exuberant look in his face, and the free way he smiled. He was…beautiful.

He waved at her and bowed. She giggled as she gave a curtsy. When she rose and looked at him again, they both paused, a feeling of familiarity washing over her. So familiar, so familiar…for a second, an image passed in front of her, but it was gone before Marinette could focus on it.

She stared at Chat and he stared back at her. For a second it looked like he was going to take a step towards her and come to her balcony. But then she could see something pass over his eyes and he took a step back instead. With a final, sad looking wave, he turned and left.

Marinette stood there, looking at where he had been. She didn’t want to admit it. Yet, even deep in her denial, she knew that Chat had taken a piece of her heart when he left. And there was no way for her to get it back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Let me know what you think of it in the comments below!  
> Enjoy!

Marinette rushed to school a few mornings later, a paper bag between her teeth, a pencil in one hand, and her sketchbook in the other. She skied to a halt when she finally reached her schools doors. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door and walked in.

She took a step-and then froze.

There was Nino laughing at something Alya said as she watched him with a loving smile on her face. Next to them was Adrien, smiling at something Kagami was telling him.

Annoyance and disappointment swelled up inside Marinette as she watched her friends. It wasn’t that this was a shock, in fact this was not the first time she’d come to school to see this. Yet, for some reason, it hurt more than usual this time.

Alya turned and noticed her, waving her over with a smile. The other three teens turned and all of them smiled except for Kagami. The ice queen kept a neutral expression as she stared at the paper bag in Marinette’s mouth.

A flush came over Marinette’s face, but her hands were full. She walked over to them, eyes on the floor, before she sat a bench near them. Placing her notebook and pencil on the space next to her, she finally took the bag out of her mouth.

Slowly, she looked up and met Alya’s eyes. Alya and Nino were smiling at her. Her gaze shifted and she saw Kagami staring at her, mouth twisted, but the rest of her face neutral. Finally, she looked at Adrien. The same kind, patient smile she fell in love with graced his face, his warm eyes trained on her face. When he realized she was looking back at him, his face grew somehow softer.

Marinette looked down at her hands, unable to hold his gaze for so long when she knew he only saw her as a friend. Even more so knowing the girl he…the girl he liked was standing next to him.

“Um,” she said quietly. “I brought some pastries for everyone.”

Alya cheered and Nino replied, “All right, Marinette! You’re the best!” Adrien agreed, and Kagami gave a small nod. The four standing teens reached in the bag and began eating the treats.

Marinette picked up the now empty bag off the ground and tried to hide the sound of her growling stomach. Except someone did notice. Adrien stopped eating and widened his eyes at her. He raised an eyebrow. She tried not to, but her eyes briefly flitted over to the croissant in Kagami’s hands that had been meant for her. Not that it mattered now, since it was a bite away from being devoured.

Her mouth watered as a flaky, golden delicacy came into her vision. Marinette looked up and saw Adrien holding out half of his croissant. He gave her the smile he’d given her when he’d handed her his umbrella, and it was like she was falling in love with him all over again.

She shook her head, knowing her model friend probably needed it more than anything. She opened her mouth to object, but was halted by Adrien stuffing the sweet croissant into her mouth. Her shocked eyes met his laughing ones as he popped his half into his mouth with a shrug.

Chewing past it, she swallowed and exclaimed, “Adrien!” He let out a laugh, and she watched him in wonder. He was so beautiful, his exuberant eyes, full laugh, and happy smile made her heart pound. It was achingly gorgeous and somehow…familiar. It only made her want to pull him into her arms and know all the thoughts he hid from the world.

“Marinette, I wasn’t about to let you tell me no,” he replied.

An apologetic Alya frowned at her friend. “Marinette! I would have shared mine if I had known!”

The bluenette shook her head, a gracious smile on her face. “I’m okay, really. I wasn’t even that hungry.”

Kagami watched silently, a knowing look in her eyes. She said nothing, however, as she picked up her stuff. “I have to go now. Adrien, I’ll see you at fencing practice,” she nodded once, and when Adrien gave her a smile, she turned and left.

A pressure lifted off Marinette’s shoulders as she placed her sketchbook and pencil into her backpack.

“Dudette, we’re sorry. If we had known you were brining pastries…or well…we’re sorry,” Nino gave her a smile.

She smiled back, shaking her head. “It’s okay guys! I’m always glad to have people try my parents pastries and to leave people happier than they were before!”

Alya shook her head as she threw an arm around Nino. “You are too good for the rest of the world,” her red-headed friend said before she led her boyfriend away.

Then it was just Adrien, still watching her with that warm look in his eyes. “She’s right, you know.”

“Alya is always right,” Marinette said with a teasing smile. “But I am definitely not _too_ good for anything.”

Adrien held out his hand to help her up, and when she rose she found she was very close to him. “Marinette, you’re the kindest person I know. I’d say you’re too good for anyone. In fact, I am saying it.”

She found herself drawing closer to him, almost as if in a trance. It was unfair, really, that he stole her heart and hadn’t even realized it.

But he had and he liked Kagami so she took a step back. “Thank you, Adrien.”

He blinked, as if somewhat surprised, before he smiled at her. “Of course, Marinette. We should get to close.”

The two walked to class together and stopped before the door. Both of them reached forward at the same time, and their hands closed over the knob, his on tops of hers. She turned to look at him and found his eyes already on her, a slight blush on his face. Marinette knew there was probably a matching one on her face.

Suddenly they weren’t in front of the classroom, but in a bathroom stall, and everything was different but also the same. Then she was back in front of the classroom, and she was pulling away from Adrien, heart squeezing and stumbling backwards.

Adrien reaches forward and caught her before she could fall. She met his gaze again, closer than ever before now. When she saw him, she saw more than she ever had and a part of her felt she knew him better than she thought she did.

“Adrien…I think that maybe…well, I’m not sure what I think really, but something feels odd,” she admitted.

His arms around her tightened. “Marinette, do you…” He paused, though, and said nothing else as he studied her. His eyes searched hers before lowering his gaze and staring at her lips. He narrowed his eyes slightly before they widened and he was taking a step back. “I..uh…I have to get to class!” Then he was rushing into the classroom, leaving a very shocked Marinette behind.

 

It was later that the day that a still-somewhat shocked Marinette was walking home that she stopped and stood in an empty sidewalk. What even was today? No, scratch that. What was her life at all?

Things were so crazy, maybe too crazy for her to deal with.

She let out a frustrated scream.

And then a black cat fell out of the sky.

“Ow,” Chat Noir said from the heap he was laying in on the ground.

Marinette gaped at her partner for a second before she rushed forward to help him. “Chat Noir! What-how…what just happened?”

He lifted a finger from the ground and mumbled out, “I’m okay.”

She helped him up and when he rose, his hands were on her shoulders as he studied her, and asked, “Are you okay?”

Marinette was, to say the least, very baffled. “Am I…what? Chat Noir, you just fell out of the sky!”

He gave her an exasperated look. “Marinette, I heard you scream and it startled me!”

A heavy flush came over her face as she averted her gaze. “Oh. That. Right.”

“Yeah,” Chat said, his eyebrows drawing together. “That.”

When she said nothing, he continued, “So what was that exactly?”

She bit her lip as she nervously met his gaze. “See…what happened was I was walking home but I’ve been in shock all day. Not like actual shock, just like some, you know, like what, you know shock. Then I was just walking home and it’s all been building up and I just wanted to scream because like why is this all happening, honestly, so I just screamed and now, not only do I feel like a lunatic, but also very guilty for startling you and causing you to fall. So I am sorry to you for a lot of things, including stuff I cannot say, because, well, I just can’t, but also because of this and-”

Chat cut her off by squeezing her shoulders. “Marinette, it’s okay, just breathe. I’m not sure…well, I’m not sure what exactly you just said, but it’s all okay.”

He pulled her in and gave her a hug. His arms wrapped around her and he staled his chin on top of her head. One of his hands rubbed at her back, and all the stress left Marinette as she wrapped her arms back around him. He smelled like sweat and cologne and youth. Being in his arms felt like being exactly where Marinette was supposed to be.

And that scared her more than anything, Yet, instead of pulling away, she pulled him in closer. His arms tightened around her in response.

“Thank you, Chat,” she said, her voice sounding incredibly small. Usually, she hated feeling small. It made her feel weak when she knew herself to be stronger than that. But here, in Chat’s arms, she found she didn’t mind not needing to be so alert. This was just her, a girl, being held by a boy who she trusted with her life.

“Of course, princess,” he said, and she smiled at his nickname for her.

“Oh, well, aren’t you two the most precious things ever,” an old voice crooned from behind Marinette.

Both teens sprung apart and turned to see an old woman, now sitting at a patio table. The woman called out, “Pierre! Play my favorite song!”

A voice grumbled something from the inside and a few seconds later, a soft melody was playing from the inside of the house.

The old woman smiled and waved her hands. “Would you two please dance for me?”

Marinette opened her mouth to object, but Chat cut her off. “Of course!” The next thing she knew, they were dancing.

Marinette knew at that moment that her life was definitely not real. She stared at the bell on Chat’s chest, aware her body was stiff.

It wasn’t that this situation with Chat made her uncomfortable-it was the complete opposite. The hand on her waist was all she could feel, hyperaware of the way his fingers softly brushed over her and his thumb pressed into her. The hand that held hers warmed her as he gently gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Marinette,” Chat whispered. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

She shook her head, eyes still trained on his chest as the hand on his shoulder tightened slightly.

He sighed. “You can’t lie to me. I know you better than that.”

Gathering her bravery, Marinette lifted her gaze to meet his. His bright, green eyes were warm and kind as he watched her. He smiled at her, and there was that feeling of familiarity again.

“I wasn’t…lying. You don’t make me uncomfortable, Chat Noir. In your arms is the safest place to be, at least for me,” she admitted. The hand at her waist drew her closer and Chat’s throat bobbed slightly, but he said nothing. Marinette continued, “I’ve just been feeling…things have been really complicated lately. And now here I am, dancing with you in the middle of the street. Isn’t this crazy?”

Chat blew some air out of his mouth. “Is it crazier than having a magical ring that transforms me into a superhero capable of defeating super villains?”

She giggled as she shook her head. “I guess not.”

He smiled fondly at her. “Things are always complicated, Marinette. Life is never really easy. I think we just have to learn to roll with the punches sometimes, and figure our way around these things. You should just know that you’re never alone, and if things get too complicated,” he paused and pulled her hand in his to his other shoulder before placing his hand on her was it and pulling her in even closer. “I will always be here to help you.” His gaze became more intense as he repeated, “I will always be here for you.”

She said nothing, finding she was incapable of speech as she simply watched him. Chat bent his head slightly, and Marinette found it hard to breathe as he closed the distance between them. He gave her another soft smile as he asked, “Okay?”

She nodded, aware her face was most likely a fierce shade of red. She curled her fingers into his hair and looked down. This whole situation was only made worse by the fact that Chat most likely thought she was still in love with him. Even though she had been lying then. And now it seems she…well, she wasn’t quite ready to admit it yet.

She raised her gaze to look at him again and smiled. His eyes widened as she said, “Thank you, Chat Noir. I really appreciate you.”

His mouth parted as he watched her. It seemed like he was about to say something when a voice called from behind them, “Aw, I guess the songs over now.”

They both parted and turned to see the elderly woman smiling at them as she rose. “Thank you for entertaining me. It’s always nice to see young love, especially when it’s just beginning. The way you two look at each other…it reminds me if how my husband looked at me. I can tell you two love each other dearly.” With those parting words, the woman walked back into her house leaving two blushing teens behind.

For a second there was just silence then Marinette was rapidly talking. “So, haha, that woman was hilarious! Elderly people are so imaginative, you know, she probably just thought I was someone else or you were someone else or we were both someone else. I think I should go now, you know, I really have to get home. Sorry for making you fall again, I’m leaving now, okay thanks, goodbye!”

She turned and ran in the opposite direction leaving a shocked looking Chat behind, who was still blushing. She paused before rounding a corner and stopped to look back at him. He was now smiling at her, and his eyes were on her fondly. He lifted his hand in a little wave, and Marinette’s heart gave a little tug.

She smiled and waved back. With one last look at her, she walked away from him. Yet she somehow felt like he was still with her, even as the distance between them grew.


End file.
